


The (Fake) Great Escape

by afteriwake



Series: All Of Time And Space [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft's being his usual annoying self, so when Melody suggests a prank to pull on him, Amy is only too happy to put the plan into motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Fake) Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aim2misbehave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aim2misbehave/gifts).



> I decided to write more stories set when Sherlock and Amy were kids in this series because I really missed writing them, and I got some stellar ideas on how Amy can torment Mycroft. I'll try and write them all up as soon as possible. Many thanks to **aim2misbhave** on Livejournal for the inspiration for this story.

Mycroft was being his usual insufferable self, and Amy was tired of it. She’d been good; she hadn’t mentioned the Doctor, she’d done her homework and she’d made herself a snack and even cleaned up after herself. But Mycroft still wasn’t going to let her go out of the house or invite Mels or Rory over. They were her friends! She had every right to see them. At least he had let her make a phone call, even if she had to stay in the kitchen to talk. Rory had been busy with his homework, but Mels had answered. “I don’t know what to do,” Amy was saying with a sigh.

“About your git of a babysitter?” Mels asked.

“Yeah.” Amy dropped her voice a bit. “He’s so…stuffy.” She looked over to where Sherlock was doing his own homework nearby. “And his brother’s working so I can’t spend any time with him.”

“Well, run away.”

“I can’t do that. I’d get killed!” Amy said, shocked.

Mels chuckled. “Not really, Amy. You open up the front door when he’s in the loo, and then you go hide in a closet or something. He knows you want to go hang out with me or Rory, right?”

“Yeah,” Amy said slowly.

“So then he’ll think you ran off to one of our houses. It’ll get him worked up, and if you can manage to hide until your aunt gets home he’ll appear useless.”

Amy smiled slowly. Really, this was a good idea. “All right. Sorry you have to go, Mels. I’ll see you later, all right?”

“Fine. Go give him hell, Amy.” Mels hung up, and then Amy put the phone back on the cradle. 

She looked over at Sherlock. He was the only one who could ruin things, because honestly, he was ten times smarter than his brother, if not more. But the idea was too good to pass up. Any chance to make Mycroft look the fool was perfect in her book. She went out into the living room where Mycroft was reading a book and waited.

Twenty minutes later he looked at her. “Done with your phone call already?” he asked.

Amy nodded. “Mels had to go somewhere, and Rory wasn’t available to talk.”

“Very well. I need to go make a phone call. Find something to occupy yourself.”

“Fine,” she said with a nod. He got up and went into the kitchen. She knew that from the phone he couldn’t see the front door. She got up and quietly went to the front of the house, then opened the door. Then she quickly but quietly went up the stairs and went into the closet in the guest bedroom. Her aunt was hanging the winter coats in there, so she was fairly well covered as long as she stood.

She didn’t know how long it was afterwards before she heard Mycroft shout “Amelia!” from downstairs. She held her breath as she waited for him to figure out where she was, but she couldn’t hold it for long and it came out in a rush. Some time later she thought she heard footsteps going towards her room, and then she heard the door slam shut. She held her breath again but a few moments after that all she heard was the front door slam shut. She let out her breath and waited. She could give him ten minutes to realize she hadn’t really left the house, so in five she’d saunter back downstairs and sit on the sofa and wait.

She was just about to leave the closet when she heard footsteps come into the guest bedroom. “I know you’re in here, Amelia,” she heard Sherlock say from the doorway.

Amelia pushed her way out from amid the coats to get out of the closet. She looked at him, hands on her hips. “How did you know?”

“It is raining and yet your umbrella is still by the door. Also, I didn’t see footprints in the mud to suggest you ran off. I knew Mycroft had checked your room and the bathroom, and you would not dare go into your aunt’s room, so there were only a few places left for you to hide.” He shrugged slightly. “This seemed like the logical choice.”

“You’re too smart,” she said, shaking her hand and crossing her arms. “Going to rat me out?”

“On the contrary, it was rather amusing to watch Mycroft run around in a panic,” he said with a slight smile. “What were your plans now?”

“Go sit on the sofa and watch the telly and wait for him to come back,” she said, shrugging a bit. “Make him think he’s losing his marbles.”

“I think that’s an excellent plan. He ran off without his umbrella, hoping to catch you.”

“So he’ll be soaked when he gets back?” Amy asked, a slightly wicked grin spreading on her face.

“I think that would be the most likely outcome, yes,” Sherlock said with a nod.

“Good.” She moved away from the closet and over to Sherlock. “Come on,” she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along down the hallway to the stairs. “Let’s go sit and watch some telly.”

“Can’t I just read a book?” Sherlock protested, though he did allow her to drag him along.

“That’s a bore, but fine. You can read a book and I’ll watch some telly,” she said. She let go of his hand once they got to the stairs and she bounded down them to jet over to the sofa. Sherlock followed at a more sedate pace, going over to his things to grab a book first. Then the two of them sat on the sofa and waited.

The front door opened swiftly a half hour later, and a soaking wet Mycroft stormed back in. “Sherlock, there was no sign of—“ he began, then paused when he saw the two of them sitting on the sofa. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Amy. “Amelia. Where have you been?” he asked quietly.

“Keeping myself occupied like you told me to,” she said with a shrug, turning to look at him. “Blimey, you’re sopping wet.”

Mycroft looked at his brother. “Were you in on her plan?”

Sherlock shook his head. “After you stormed out I heard the television go on,” he replied. “I had no clue she had pulled a prank on you until just now.”

Mycroft glared at the two of them. “Amelia, I shall be informing your aunt of this.”

“Go ahead. Not like she cares anyway,” Amy said with a shrug, turning back to the television. “You should really go dry off before you catch a cold.” Mycroft looked at her for a moment, then turned and went up the stairs to the bathroom, murmuring to himself, and only then did she turn to look at Sherlock. “That was a good prank, right?”

“Yes, that was a good prank,” he said with a nod and a faint smile. “But don’t think it will work more than once.”

“I know,” she said. “Hey, want something to eat? I feel like having some popcorn while I watch this movie.”

“That sounds fine,” he said with a slight nod.

“I’ll be right back,” she said, hopping up off the couch. All in all, the prank had gone very well. She’d have to pick Mels’s brain on a few more things she could pull on Mycroft at school the next day. It would serve him right for being such a stuffy git.


End file.
